nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Meiko Otsuka
Suzaku High School Manga Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Manga Club President |previous occupation= Witch |club= Manga Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Manga Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= Telepathy |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 25 |anime debut= Episode 6 |japanese voice=Yui Makino |english voice=Michelle Rojas |image gallery= }} Meiko Otsuka (大塚 芽子 Ōtsuka Meiko) was the witch of Telepathy of Rika's set and is the president of the Manga Club. She lost her power after the first ceremony. Appearance Meiko is a girl of average height and wears square-framed glasses. She has large violet eyes and usually carries herself with a sense of panic or uncertainty, both of which can be attributed to her lack of self-confidence. Part of her bangs come to rest in between of her eyes while the rest run off to the side, framing her gentle features. Her thick green hair is twisted in a long, thick curl, which runs over her left shoulder and down the front of her chest. She has a slender figure and large breasts, being considered highly attractive by Toranosuke Miyamura in his critique of the witches. Like most girls in the series, Otsuka is usually seen wearing the Suzaku High Uniform, consisting of a white collar shirt with a red and black-striped bow, and a gray plaid skirt with red stripes. The uniform for warmer months also consists of a light tan sweater vest over the shirt, which is replaced by a dark black jacket in the colder seasons. Personality Otsuka is a shy and soft-spoken girl, who usually employed the use of her telepathy to communicate with her classmates. Due to her lack of experience dealing with people, she expresses a timid demeanor in most of her appearances; expressing fear of the Student Council during the Witches' conflict with former President Haruma Yamazaki, and panicking under even the smallest amount of pressure. Her signature anxiety appears to be a product of her difficulties in school, both socially and academically. Although she appears quiet and subdued on the outside, Otsuka has a bossy commander-type personally that she expresses when using her telepathy to commune her thoughts. In spite of these introverted tendencies and her demanding alter-ego, she usually appears as a kind and trustworthy individual who prefers to avoid conflict and is willing to help her classmates in times of need. She becomes less introverted after meeting with Shiraishi while the latter was occupying Yamada's body. Like Ryu Yamada, she is portrayed as academically challenged, a quality that landed them both in summer school courses together. Otsuka struggles with even the most simple equations and school materials, as shown when Nene Odagiri tried to help her solve a problem, only to lose her patience and give up. Yamada mentions that he and Otsuka are the two lowest ranked students in their year in terms of grades, making them rivals as the "idiot" and the "fool". While lacking talent in the classroom, Otsuka is shown to be an excellent artist capable of drawing images she receives through her telepathy with amazing quality and detail. She is also an amateur manga artist and author, serving as the president of the Suzaku High School Manga Club, and attending local events to show off her creations. Otsuka's passion for art appears to be inspired by her love of manga. History In her first year during summer, Meiko and her friends had gotten low grades and had to take supplementary classes. In the School's clubhouse they see Ryu, who they nervously talk about the fight that had occurred with him. She and the others decide to sit at the back. After Sora had realized that Ryu is beside her, Meiko stares at her as she sits next to them, realizing that she is sitting next to someone again. By the end of the day, she and the others fail miserably and had to take the class again the next day.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-14 Three days later, she and her friends sulk as they fail the make-up test again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 Plot Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Cultural Festival Arc On the day of the Culture Festival, Meiko joins the crowd gathered at the Supernatural Studies Club's stand, which is selling Yakisoba Bread. After hearing the price of the sandwhich being 500 yen, the crowd leaves as Meiko stays behind, nervously sweating. She informs Ryu that no one wants to buy one due to the expensive price. She reminds him that the cafeteria sells them for 140 yen. She and Ryu argue about both sandwhiches being the same. As Ryu checks on the others, she starts quivering in fear as he is enraged that no one is working.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-5 Witch Hunting Arc Meiko is asked by Shinichi to go and study with him at Nene's house.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 In Nene's house, Meiko is lectured by Nene for not understanding the problem, commenting on how scary she is. She is then called by Ryu, who kisses her, she apologizes and tries to explain her power until she falls asleep. She is held by Maria as she sleeps, and is moved to the couch with a blanket. As Shinichi reminds the others that the team has now grown exponentially, Maria announces her Telepathy power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-7 The following day, She and the others tell Ryu that about their plan, showing her drawings on how it will go out, adding that she could brainwash Noa's friends with her Telepathy power. Proud of their plan, they await for complements, but Ryu complains, making them glare at him insulting him that he should grow a brain. As Shinichi arrives, stating he failed, she is surprised to hear this and is accompanied by Saeko, who asks a favor. She listens as she requests them to stop Noa, causing the others to question why.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 8-11 Later after Ryu brings Noa to the Nurse's Office, from the outside she and Maria laugh as Shinichi holds back a jealous Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Page 20 Winter Break Arc Meiko exhaustingly asks Ryu to help the Manga Club with their work before the deadline. He gently refuses, however she continues to persuade him to help.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-10 Ryu ask her if the Manga Club could switch dates with the Student Council for the winter trip. However she irritably tells him that the Manga Club is going to Comiket as they quickly make their costumes for it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc Meiko was asked to help the Student Council experiment on the new witch power they obtained. However she adamantly refused to do so without giving an explanation.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Page 2 The next day, she is giving an outdoor speech about the unfairness in club budget toward the cultural clubs, Ryu's secretary position in the student council despite his low grade, and the council abusing their power to the other cultural clubs' members. She asks them to show their support by signing the petition. From the distance, Yuri and Masamune watch her speech, revealing that she is under Yuri's power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 17-19 Sometime later, Yuri had removed his spell on Meiko. On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Meiko and her friends make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. She nervously asks some students if they are interested in joining.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Meiko starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Which some time after, she visits Ryu about this, telling him that she could have helped him somehow.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 Abilities Expert Drawing Skills: ': Meiko being a a menber and the president of the manga club, she is able to draw greatly having been praised on how accurate they look. Former Abilities 'Telepathy: Meiko has the witch ability called "Telepathy", which she gained due her inability to assert herself to others. She gained this power to more effectively communicate with her peers, allowing her to fully express her thoughts and feelings without speaking. If a person is kissed by Meiko, they can communicate with others in the same manner. In addition to communicating thoughts between those subjected to her telepathy, they can also project images into each others minds. Upon learning of this ability, Nene Odagiri claimed that the telepathy power is similar to using a cellphone. It is interesting to note that Meiko's power is the only one among her group of witches that is two-ways (or even multiple-ways) due to the fact that both the kisser and the one kissed can use the power (i.e. send telepathy). Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Meiko along with Hideaki and Mitsuru are walking where they stop as Miyabi, Urara and Ryu are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, they look onto them as they continue running. Days later she and her club members discuss on their practice as Toranosuke and Ryu ask her to assist them in their dance, claiming that she can't dance. She is asked again by them to help them, still claiming that she's a terrible dancer, also adding that she has the CCA's performance to do as well. Ryu questions that they're participating as well, answering yes as she explains what they're going to do. As her club mates start drumming, she gets into her serious persona and grabs a giant paintbrush as she starts the practice. After she finishes, she starts panting stating that she's finished, as they make the painting stand, amazing Ryu and Toranosuke as they check the painting.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Trivia *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Otsuka and her power, "Don't really care for this power. She's a witch and wears glasses, though, so I like her anyway. She's pretty enough, and she's super shy when it comes to kissing, which I dig".Volume 6, Chapter 49 Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Manga Club Category:Former Witches Category:Presidents Category:Article stubs